totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody Emmet Jamieson Anderson '''is '''the Geek, one of the competitors in Total Drama Comeback and Battlegrounds, continuing from TDI. He placed third in TDC. Profile Cody's an only child from the suburbs who's been spoiled all his life. his ample allowance easily buys him every trend-setting, techo-gadget, teen-savvy accessory required to be on the "cutting edge of cool." he loves spending most of his time in the local mall (since that's the best place to study teams in the throes of "being cool") He thinks of himself as the coolest-kid-in-all-of-the-burbs (his words). At his prep school, Upper Crust College, he is considered pretty cool. So while he brags about knowing the "cool code" and has devoted half his life to studying it and mastering it (not really) and totally scores it with the ladies his real strengths are in the maths and sciences, which isn't exactly your typical "cool kid" skill set. Cody's confident he can "swing" with the cool kids at Total Drama Island (his words, clearly!) His only concern: whether the cafeteria will be providing the four essential food groups. Just to be safe, he's bringing a doctor's note, because it's hard to be cool while you worry about the hypoglycemic index in your diet. One day he will be cool, when he starts his own tech support firm and makes millions off the kids who peaked in high school (and slept through computer studies). Maybe.﻿ Coverage Cody's fame had escaped him between the seasons, as he avoided a great deal of online contact. This was due to the people at his school endlessly mocking him for his troubles in the show. Despite these problems, he befriended several people, including Beth who he started to develop feelings for. He still had a crush on Gwen, but did not advance as she was still taken. Cody was calm and cool during the challenges for the most part. Almost half-way there, Heather framed Cody for voting off Trent, by telling people it was his idea to get him voted off. Gwen, who felt betrayed, slapped him across the face in her rage. After the next challenge, Courtney and even Chris Maclean cleared his name. The contest went on, and Cody managed to cheer up. When they had to visit Playa de Losers at one point, Beth made the decision to date Justin instead, and thus he lost his chance with another girl he was interested in. At first he was upset, but in the next challenge, he had the delight of seeing Izzy topless and declared his love for the show; he sadly was eliminated by a flip of a coin that challenge. In TDBG, he found himself in the middle of a love triangle (more below). Love Interests Cody has been involved in a couple crushes and now a love triangle. Gwen was his first crush that he pursued, but lost her to Trent and even helped them get together. In TDC, he became more interested in Beth, but she eventually went to date Justin. In Cabin Cruise, Cody seems bent on having an orgy with Izzy, thus hinting maybe possible feelings. In TDBG, a fan named Anita had joined the show, and she seemed everything he could hope for: physically gorgeous, lover of video games and technology, and hot for him. But at the same time, Eva had developed feelings for him and had started to pursue him, interested in his romantic side and how cute he could be. Thus, the love triangle between Anita, Cody, and Eva began at the start of TDB. Anita not being aggressive enough and Eva being too aggressive at times has made this hard for Cody to choose, and they're starting to argue with each other. Someone hasn't been chosen yet. Fans have speculated that a third girl might get involved, like commentator Sierra. VR Challenges Cody has survived the Zombie and Super VR games. He was with Anita during most of the Zombie challenge, much to her delight (and Eva's frustration). In the Super VR, she sacrificed herself to save him from Colin, and thus he was after the bully until the very end to avenge her. In the Vampire VR, he was with Eva when vampires swarmed and killed them both. In the Alien VR, he was locked outside of a safe room by Chef's stupidity and slaughtered by aliens (again with Eva). In the Giant Monster VR, Anita and Eva were so busy arguing that the three of them were caught off-guard and eaten. Trivia *Cody keeps techno gizmos around with him, like hi-powered binoculars. *Cody has kissed Gwen and Sierra (against his will). *He has been paired with a great deal of girls (Gwen, Beth, Anita, Eva, Sadie, Sierra) and one boy (Noah), but he really does not believe in that last part. *Cody has vowed to not make any moves on either Eva or Anita until he makes his choice, regardless of Izzy's suggestions. *Cody is an only child with married parents. His little cousin is a computer genius who hacked into the votes for the prom challenge to make sure her beloved cousin got the kiss he always wanted. *Cody is the one who named Groucho the Duck, after Groucho Marx the comedian. The duck is quite close to the geek and spends time around him. *Cody was originally Katie's crush. Her crush was changed to Noah though and opened the doors for Cody's love triangle with Eva and Anita. *Cody was originally supposed to end up being with Beth, but Kobold decided to change it at the last moments. *Cody once made a bottle rocket that was seen by his mom - while she was in a plane! Related Pages *Anita, Cody and Eva *Beth and Cody *Cody and Groucho *Cody and Noah *Katie and Cody *Sierra and Cody Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Asymmetrical Parallels Category:2Gs